Morality Bites
by Anieshwa
Summary: Sequel to Lies. Bella and Edward thought they'd escaped but man were they wrong! With Bella and Angela's powers as witches they found they're lost sister. She is a southern girl from Miami named Calleigh Duquesne
1. Bide The Wiccan Redes Ye Must

**me:Yay!-squeals in excitement-**

**amber:what is it?**

**me:edward would you like to tell her or should I?**

**allyson:tell us what?!**

**edward:that this is the sequal to lies!**

**allyson and amber and bonnie:REALLY?!Awesome-sauce!**

**me:Okay look I don't own Twilight or Buffy or Charmed or CSI Miami, but I own Amber, Bonnie, Allyson, and we own awesomesauce it is not copy righted on a t.v. show or book or anything like that so booyah!...COOKIES!**

**bonnie, allyson, and amber:You don't own us! and Please! Just please with the randomness!**

**BPOV:**

I was in Edward's arms, I remember that much. We had been like that all night, but something weird had happened.

I suddenly felt a coldness, not the comforting cold of Edward's arms, but something eery.

"Bella you didn't think you'd get away that easy did you?" asked a wicked dark voice.

"Who are you?" I asked suddenly in a panic.

"Bella I'm so sorry I had to tell them where you were they were going to kill Kathrine." Angela yelled between sobs apologetically.

"Ange I understand you had to protect your family." I said easily.

The day after I said that if Angela was a witch she could join the party Ange came and told me that she was a witch and had been lying the whole time. It was kind of funny when Edward found out and when Ange found out what they were she was really cool with it.

"No stop leave her alone!" Edward yelled busting through the door at wherever we were.

**" Bide the Wiccan Redes ye must,**

**In Perfect Love and Perfect Trust;**

**Live ye must and let to live,**

**Fairly take and fairly give;**

**Form the Circle thrice about,**

**To keep unwelcome spirits out;**

**Bind fast the spell every time,**

**Let the words be spoke in rhyme.**

**Soft of eye and light of touch,**

**Speak ye little, listen much;**

**Deosil go by waxing moon,**

**Sing and dance the Witches' Rune;**

**Widdershins go by waning moon,**

**Chant ye then a baleful tune;**

**When the Lady's moon is new,**

**Kiss hand to her times two;**

**When the moon rides at peak,**

**Heart's desire then ye seek.**

**Heed the North wind's mighty gale,**

**Lock the door & trim the sail;**

**When the wind comes from the South,**

**Love will kiss them on the mouth;**

**When the wind blows from the West,**

**departed souls have no rest;**

**When the wind blows from the East,**

**Expect the new and set the feast.**

**Nine woods in the cauldron go,**

**Burn them quick, burn them slow;**

**Elder be the Lady's tree,**

**Burn it not or curs'd ye'll be;**

**When the wind begins to turn,**

**Soon Beltane fires will burn;**

**When the wheel has turned to Yule,**

**light the log, the Horned One rules.**

**Heed the flower, bush or tree**

**By the Lady blessed be'**

**When the rippling waters flow**

**cast a stone - the truth you'll know;**

**When ye have & hold a need,**

**Hearken not to others' greed;**

**With a fool no seasons spend,**

**Or be counted as his friend.**

**Merry meet and merry part**

**Bright the cheeks, warm the heart;**

**Mind the threefold law ye should,**

**Three times bad and three times good;**

**Whene'er misfortune is enow,**

**Wear the star upon your brow;**

**True in troth ever ye be**

**Lest thy love prove false to thee.**

**'Tis by the sun that life be won,**

**And by the moon that change be done;**

**If ye would clear the path to will,**

**Make certain the mind be still;**

**What good be tools without Inner Light ?**

**What good be magic without wisdom-sight ?**

**Eight words the Wiccan Rede fulfill -**

**An it harm none, do what ye will**."Angela chanted an unfamiliar spell.

"No! You little witch! What have you done!" Ryan's guard yelled.

"Angela what did you do?" I asked quietly.

"I only did what I've been trying to do since I found out you where vampires." she replied.

"What..."I started but was soon engulfed in a bright white light.

Edward was too. And my family where they had been hiding and we all floated like in a dream.

Then we were set gently back down and when I looked at Edward I knew what had happened.

"Angela I thought you said you were so far away. That you didn't even think it was possible anymore." Rose and I whispered in astonishment.

"I believed that. But one day during all my research I realized the thing you all have in common: your love and concern for Bella. After that all I had to do was combine the points." she said in a quiet voice.

"But now what we can't defend ourselves." Jasper asked.

"Jasper think about what you're saying. We had no chance before all this!" I said sadly.

"Ange can you hear me?" I asked telepathically.

"Yeah what do you need?" she replied.

"Them restrained so I can give myself to Ryan's guard. They have to make it ok?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah I promise I'll keep them safe." she replied.

**"Melinda Warren,**

**Blood of our blood,**

**Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother,**

**We summon thee."** me and Angela chanted in unison.

Soon a swirl of light surrounded us all and there she was our great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother.

"Bella, Angela, so soon we meet after we last departed. What can I do for ye my grandchildren from long past my time?" she asked with confusion.

"Melinda, please? We need to know now and mom wouldn't tell us, but my life depends on it now." I pleaded with her.

She walked over to me and gently hugged me.

"Dear child of Pheobe the youngest charmed one, ye shall take that position now. Your younger sister Bella, Angela, is a girl in Miami, Florida named Calleigh Duquesne. Find her my dears before it is too late." she said in whispers.

"We miss you terribly can't you stay longer this time?" I whispered back.

"No dears I don't belong here. Please send me back where I do belong." she asked before giving us hugs.

**"Melinda Warren,**

**Blood of our Blood,**

**We release you." **we said as light reclaimed our grandmother.

**"Descendent of our witch arise,**

**course unseen across the skies,**

**come to us who call you near,**

**come to us and settle here.**

**Hear these Words**

**Hear the rhyme**

**We send to you**

**This burning time**

**Then our future selfs**

**Will Find**

**In another place**

**And time" **I chanted.

Soon a blonde girl who was frightened and a tall dark-headed man were in front of me.

"Look, Calleigh my life is at stake so please hold my hand while I say this." I said and she did much to my shock.

**"Hear now the words of the witches**

**The secrets we hid in the night**

**The oldest of gods are invoked here**

**The great work of magic is sought**

**In this night and in this hour**

**I call upon the ancient power**

**Bring your powers to we sisters three**

**We want the power**

**Give us the power"** a bright light engulfed me,Calleigh, and Angela.

"Whoa. Ok look I want to help but this is to weird." Calleigh said getting freaked.

I walked foward into the waiting grasp of the hunter as my family watched in horror and shock.

"I'm so so so so so sorry you guys, but I promised. Calleigh that girl's name is Bella and I'm Angela. We're your sisters but now Bella's dead. I'll return you to where you came from." Angela said before saying: "A time for everything, and to everything it's place, return what has been moved through time and..."

"No! I want ot know what's going on!" Calleigh screamed in horror.


	2. The Power of Three Will Set Us Free

**me:well another day another chapter another depressing disclaimer.**

**bonnie:You'll be fine**

**edward: I hope so**

**me:edward! -runs into arms excitedly-**

**edward:I love this reaction**

**bonnie:she doesn't own Twilight or C.S.I. Miami or Charmed.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx **

**CPOV:**

"Look we're witches. We were all seperated when our mom was being hunted by a demon. Me and Bella were forced together when she moved here from Arizona. I had always lived here in Washington." Angela said desperately.

"And I lived in Lousianna, and then Tennessee, and then Miami. But if we are powerful like you said then she can't be dead can she?" I asked.

"Look she's not but they can't know yet." she said in a whisper only I could hear.

"There's this board-a spirit board- I've had for as long as I can remember. On the back of it it says: "'To my three beautiful girls

May this give you the light to find the shadows

The power of three will set you free

Love,

Mom'" but no one knew anything about it." I said confused.

"You did it! That's what we were missing to beat them!" Angela said enthusiastically.

"Bella come out we've got it now!" Angela said telpathically.

"Ok here I come." Bella replied.

"Why can I hear you?" I asked freaked.

"We're connected." they said in unison.

Bella ran from the shadows and grabbed mine and Angela's hands.

"Now! Say it now!" Angela yelled.

"The power of three will set us free, The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free!" we chanted in unison.

Everything was engulfed in a bright light and then we were staring at a large group of shocked people.

"Eric what's..." I started but felt a pain in my neck and passed out.

"Calleigh!" Bella, Angela, and Eric yelled.

Then I heard two "ow"s and thuds from Angela and Bella falling too.

We were all passed out and we didn't know how.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry it's sooooooo short but I am really busy today! Please R&R!**


	3. The End Sorry!

**Look I'm realy sorry but this story is sooooo over! I had like no reviews and my train of thought was all over the place when I started so it's probably confusing anyway! I might pick it back up, who knows! If you harass me enough it's a possibility. **

**Really sorry to all of those who were following this story,**

**Maura**


End file.
